Carly Forestwolf
Carly's Background Carly Forestwolf was born as the second daughter of May and John Forestwolf, two years younger than her eldest sister Beatrice, in a town called Darkshire, located in Duskwood Forest. Following in the footsteps of her father, Carly begun to work as a simple Stablehand in the village, taking care of the local militia's horses and hunting dogs whilst also learning to train the animals she has the pleasure of taking care of. Her fear for the safety of her family made young Forestwolf rather worried during her 12s-14s, her skill in combat limited and relying only on the defenders of Darkshire to live another day. She always looked up to her elder sister and always stood by her side, especially during Beatrice's training periods, even learning a little from watching. Soon to turn 17, Carly's life turned sorrow as a great Worgen attack happened upon her town, she saw her eldest sister, Beatrice, taking formation to defend their home together with the guards, yet she never returned from the attack. John and May were devastated by what had happened and the Stablegirl grew distant and silent. Inbetween shifts with the animals, Carly often found herself swinging a pair of blades at a tree in frustration, wondering to herself if she needs to take her sister's place in defending their home. One night, while out in the field training with the swords, Carly was ambushed by a lone Feral Worgen of considerable size, scared of the beast, she begun to run back to the village, calling for aid. The creature continued to chase her, leaping at her and grabbing the girl by the ankle, falling her down. It was at that time she used the blades to wildly attack the Worgen, while not killing him, she did manage to wound the beast, slowing his assault on her until the Night Watch were able to arrive and put the feral beast down. Carly had just turned 18 a week ago as she heard the men and women of the Night Watch alerting the townsfolk of a Worgen, the Stablehand rushed to the window and looked outside at what is going on, noticing a female Worgen standing infront of the combat-ready men trying to communicate with them. At first she saw it to be odd, but something sparked in her mind, believing that to be her eldest sister now cursed to walk as a Worgen. The mere idea of her dear sister making a comeback gave her hope as she rushed outside to confront her, standing from a distance to look the Worgen in the eye, she knew then it was Beatrice as she ran towards her crying out her name, hugging and sobbing in the wolf-girl's arms. Later that day Carly would tell her sister all kinds of recent events, from the time she was ambushed by a Worgen to the day she had promoted to Stable Mistress, the Forestwolf family was once more peaceful and stable. Physical Description Carly Forestwolf is a Human Girl at the age of 18 with an Average build, sporting long blonde hair which she often keeps in a ponytail, beautiful blue eyes and a smallish, unpierced nose. Her tender skin is smooth and slightly tanned, due to her spending a lot of time outside and about, her arms are more slim and her hands remain unaccessoriesed. Personality Carly is a young and innocent girl who often takes responsibility into her own hands and lies for the good of others. Being the younger of the two, she often looks up at her Worgen Sister for advice and guidance, however her crude ways of thinking and absence has caused the blonde girl to find her own ideals and ways in life. Although absolutly devasted by the unfortunate death of her first, and seemingly only Love, Darren Mildenhall, it took the comfort and support of Beatrice that allowed her to recover in less than a week's time.